The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling the opening of a door in a partition, which door is suitable for being held in a closed position by blocking means, the apparatus including means for detecting door-opening control information and means for controlling the blocking means so as to allow or prevent door opening as a function of the information detected.
Apparatus of that type is commonly used to limit access to certain premises, e.g. in offices. Such apparatus can be provided when the premises are built, or it can be installed in pre-existing premises on a door for which access was initially uncontrolled, or on a door that already has access control apparatus, but where the apparatus is to be replaced.
In any event, access control apparatus is generally installed in a building after it has been built. Even if installing such apparatus is part of the initial plan, it is still necessary during installation to fix the apparatus to the partition in the vicinity of the door, or on the door itself, and to bring control or power leads to the apparatus. Insofar as such leads ought preferably to be protected or to extend for the most part within the zone to which access is controlled, installing such apparatus constitutes an operation that is relatively expensive, since partitions need to be drilled so that the leads can be passed through, given that the leads extend for the most part on the rear faces of such partitions, i.e. inside the protected premises, and in a manner that is unsightly.
Known access control apparatus is itself unsightly, and for the most part it comprises a control panel installed against the door or the partition, forming a solid block which spoils the appearance and the ease of use of the door having controlled access.
An object of the present invention is to propose apparatus for controlling the opening of a door which is simpler to put into place, and which provides improved appearance and whose ease of use relating to the door and to its surroundings, in particular inside the zone where the apparatus is situated.
This object is achieved by the apparatus of the invention comprising:
a section bar support of a length at least substantially equal to the height of the door, said support being designed to be fixed on one of the elements constituted by the door and the partition in a position such that it presents a first end located at one of the top and bottom ends of said element;
the support being fitted with power supply means and data transmission means comprising at least two conductors which extend substantially to the first end of said support so as to be put into communication with conductors existing in the vicinity of the end of said element at which said first end is located when the door is in the closed state;
the support being fitted with quick-fixing means and quick-connection means enabling one or more modules to be fixed to the support and enabling them to be connected to said power supply means and data transmission means, said module(s) comprising a detection module in which the means for detecting door-opening control information are located, the quick-connection means of the detection module being suitable for connecting said module to data transmission means for transmitting a control signal established as a function of the information detected by said module to the means for controlling the door-blocking means; and
the apparatus further including cover-forming means in the form of a section bar, designed to cover those zones of the support in which no module is present.
Thus, with the invention, the section bar support is used not only to support the module(s) for controlling access or providing various functions, but also for conveying the electrical power supply and/or data transmission conductors serving for controlling the apparatus. Insofar as the section bar support extends all the way to one of the top or bottom ends of the element on which it is mounted, it becomes simpler to put the conductors contained in the section bar into communication with conductors already fitted to the premises to be protected.
In particular, most contemporary or renovated premises have leads for connection to power supply mains or cables for data transmission networks that are integrated either in false ceilings or in base boards or xe2x80x9cskirtingxe2x80x9d boards.
In a first advantageous variant, the support is designed to be fixed to the partition in the vicinity of the door and the fact that it extends all the way to the bottom and/or top end of said partition makes it possible for the conductors carried by said support to be connected in discreet and protected manner to the pre-existing cabling of the building.
In a second advantageous variant, the support is designed to be fixed to the door. In this case, the connection to the cabling that pre-exists in the building is likewise discreet and protected. The cabling can be disposed in such a manner as to underlie the bottom end of the door when the door is closed. The cabling can also be disposed in such a manner as to come into the immediate vicinity of the door when the door is closed, for example it can be disposed in a section bar support placed in line with the support of the invention when the door is closed.
The conductors can be put into communication by contact. Thus, the cabling fitted to the building can extend as far as a contact zone situated on a standing portion (floor or doorframe) that is to be found in the immediate vicinity of a contact end (top end or bottom end) of the support when the door is closed. In this case, the contact end is provided with first contact means that are suitable, when the door is closed, for co-operating with second contact means fitted to said contact zone. For example, the first contact means may comprise a series of ball contacts, while the second contact means comprise fixed contact areas.
This makes it possible, at least when the door is closed, to establish connections between the power supply means and the data transmission means with cabling that already exists in the building.
It is also possible to envisage establishing such communication without making contact, by electromagnetic induction. Thus, in this variant, the support is fitted with a first electromagnetic coil situated at its first end and designed to be fed by electromagnetic induction from a second electromagnetic coil that is electrically powered and that is disposed in such a manner as to be in the vicinity of said first coil, at least when the door is in the closed state.
For a support that is designed to be fixed on the opening portion of the door, this variant advantageously replaces the above-mentioned contact means. Transfer by induction can be used not only for supplying power, but also for transmitting data.
The apparatus is made easier to install by the fact that the module(s) is/are put into place by quick-fixing means and by quick-connection means that already exist on the support. In particular, fixing can rely on snap-fastening or clipping, possibly associated with safety screws, while connection can be pluggable or the like.
Finally, the cover-forming means in the form of a section bar protect the apparatus as a whole in the zones outside the modules and make the apparatus pleasing in appearance.
In this respect, it should be observed that insofar as the apparatus extends over a considerable length, at least substantially of the same order as the height of the door which is about two meters, it is possible for it to be given a relatively flat shape, thereby eliminating the drawbacks associated with the fact that prior art control panels form solid blocks that project considerably.
Advantageously, the power supply means and the data transmission means include data transmission conductors which extend substantially to the first end of the support to be connected to a data transmission network having connection lines that are to be found in the vicinity of the end of the door or of the partition at which said first end of the support is located or to which said first end is adjacent when the door is in the closed state.
Advantageously, the support has determined zones specially designed to receive such-and-such a type of module, and said zones are fitted with keying means enabling only the module that is intended for any given zone to be connected thereto.